Bombslide 2: Peach Creek Resurrection
by Cryax2138
Summary: *Takes place 2 years after the adventure, and yes, it's a crossover sequel but it might be a fusion of some of the adventure with some of the popcorn fairy story.* Leaf and Husky are bored with work, so Bombslide decided to take them on a vacation to Peach Creek, but after a nightmare with a unknown message Bombslide got, will it be their last vacation as they live? T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

conversation before the first chapter of the crossover sequel

Bryan: "well, easily, this is a crossover sequel, but it might be confusing for you all."

Bombslide: "Really? We're going to do a crossover sequel, and i might think this is a bad idea, but why?"

Bryan: "Well, i really want to know what would happen 2 years after the adventure, but I had to add some of the popcorn fairy story to it, and well, i got bored, so i had to call leaf and husky to help on this."

Bombslide: "ok. but how many chapters are we going to do?"

Bryan: "apperantly, about 8 or more chapters."

Bombslide: "Well, at least it'll be done quickly."

Bryan: "Let's get to it!"

Bombslide 2: Peach Creek Resurrection.

Chapter 1: The resurrection begins...

2 years after the events of the time traveling adventure...

Leaf: "really wish we could go on a vacation."

Husky: "Well, at least a car won't just pop out of nowhere."

10 min. later, a car was parked outside leaf's house.

Bombslide(shouting): "Hey, Leaf! You want to come with me on this vacation?"

when they got out the door of the house, they saw a van, which Bombslide was driving.

Husky: "Well, ok!"

Leaf: "Ok, I'll come, but just to get a break from this.

Bombslide: "good! well, the vacation spot we're going to is peach creek, which I think the place could be awesome."

10 hours later...

when they reached peach creek, Bombslide saw a black haired girl using a umbrella, even though there was no rain, he asked Leaf, this...

"Um, Leaf... I saw a black haired girl using a umbrella, and there's no rain..., and who is she?

Leaf(Confused): "Bombslide, I don't know, but with that umbrella being used, what is she?"

Bombslide shrugged his arms and said,  
"I don't know."

as the 3 reached their vacation house, a unknown guy being hyper ran through them, which bombslide said, "Hey! What was that for?"

Leaf: "Forget him. let's go."

Later at night...

in Bombslide's dream...

Bombslide(in the dream, confused): "Who are you? Why are you here?"

in the dream, a unknown voice said this, "I Have Returned To Take Over This Town..."

Bombslide(confused): "Who has returned? Tell me who has returned to this city!"

Bombslide woke up from the dream and said this, "What the heck is going on around here? Who was He?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown Message

Conversation before the second chapter...

Bryan: "Well, we're ready. where's Bombslide?"

Leaf: "I think i heard him say he was going for a quick snack."

Bryan: "Give him 1 hour."

1 hour later, he gets back to the set.

Bombslide: "I'm Back."

Bryan: "Good. let's get going."

Chapter 2: The Unknown Message...

in the morning, Bombslide decided to ask Leaf and Husky what was the purpose of the message he got, but he was training in his room.

Bombslide: "Leaf! I got to ask you something!"

The 2 heard what he said and Leaf said this,

"Ok. What is it?"

Husky: "Hope it's important."

Bombslide: "Ok, really, I woke up in the middle of the night with this nightmare, usually about this nightmare, it had a unknown message."

Leaf: "From who exactly?"

Bombslide: "I don't know, but it must mean something."

Leaf: "Like what?"

Bombslide: "really, I don't know, but it means that something worse has returned, and I think it's gotten stronger."

Leaf: "How Stronger?"

Bombslide: "about a lot."

7 hours later, he heard some hyper blabbling outside.

Bombslide: "That guy again... Leaf! hand me a frying pan!"

leaf hands him a frying pan and hits the guy outside in the face.

Bombslide: "well, that stopped him."

1 hour later, the guy wakes up and said this,

"uh... what happened? why does my head hurt?"

Bombslide(while on the chair): "That would be me, and who are you?"

?: "My name's Dr. Hayashi, and really, I don't remember anything what happened."

Bombslide: "Name's Bombslide, a 38 year old cyberhuman, and the guys in the house are named fightingleaf and husky the wolf. easily, I would tell you this, it's kind of a decapitated wolf head but attached to the guy's left hand, but it's talks by itself. plus, you where drunk 1 hour ago, and I had to hit you with a frying pan."

Dr. Hayashi: "Again? why i ..."

Bombslide: "yeah, but..., wait, you mean you got pranked?"

Dr. Hayashi: "Yes, and it's been the 10th time this week!"

Bombslide: "Well, if you think it's really bad, thewn why don't we snap it right back at them, but you mind if I carry you back to your house?

Dr . Hayashi nodded his head, and bombslide said to leaf this,

"Hey, Leaf! i'm going to carry him back at his place! you want to come?"

Leat: "Yeah, sure."

2 hours later...

a black-haired girl got the door, and saw the 3(4 if you count the wolf puppet).

Bombslide; "Yo, what's up?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Strange Attack

Conversation before the 3rd chapter

Bryan: "Bombslide! Where are you? We're going to start the 3rd chapter of this crossover story!"

Leaf: "I heard him say that he's going to take a 30 min. break."

Bryan: "I'll wait."

30 minutes later...

Bombslide: "I'm back to do the next chapter."

Bryan: "Good, let's go."

Chapter 3: The Strange Attack...

as the 3(4 if you count the self talking wolf puppet[no offence]) went inside, that black haired girl asked,

"Um, Who are you two?"

Bombslide: "Bombslide, a 38 year old cyberhuman, and the other guy's name is fightingleaf and he has a self talking wolf puppet named husky, but who are you?"

?: "Sora, why are you 3 here?"

Bombslide: "we're carrying Dr. Hayashi to this house, because of 2 reasons, 1. I asked myself that if leaf can't get the purpose of that message of that nightmare i got last night, and 2. I think i hit him a little bit too hard on his head with a frying pan when he was hyper."

Sora: "Wait a min, you hit my uncle with a frying pan when he was hyper?"

Bombslide: "Yes, and did you just say he's your uncle?"

Sora: "Yes, but about that unknown message, I think Oliver might know where the message came from, he's outside right now."

Bombslide: "Ok, thanks for telling me."

as the 2(3, wolf puppet, again), let him down on the couch bombslide, decided to get a drink, until he realized a gallon of blood in the fridge, which he asked,

"Um, Sora, what's with the gallon of blood in the fridge?"

Sora: "Easily, me, Uncle Alex/Dr. Hayashi, and Oliver are vampires in this city."

Bombslide: "Whoa, whoa, whoa..., did I just hear that you 3 are vampires?"

Sora: "Yes, that's what i said."

5 mins later, a black haired boy came back to the house, and bombslide said,

"Let me guess, the black haired boy is oliver, right?"

Sora; "Yes. and Oliver, I think Bombslide has got to ask you something."

so the two had to sit on a different couch, so bombslide could tell the message...

Bombslide: "Oliver, really, I got to say this, do you know what the purpose of this message? really, the message says that he will return to take over this town, but do you know what the message means?"

Oliver: "Did the guy who sent you that unknown message had fan-like ears or something?"

Bombslide: "Now that you think about, it did had fan-like ears, but it did look half cybernetic."

Oliver: "Really, the message you got from might be from a Minusion."

Leaf: "What the heck is a Minusion?"

Husky: "Really, I've hever heard of that, what is a Minusion?"

Oliver: "A minusion is a wolf-bear hybrid who has hazel fur, spikes on the legs, bright golden eyes, red or blue fans on their ears, and has the power of the gold star."

Bombslide: "you know, I've heard a rumor, that after the assassin failed to kill leaf, they might try to fuse some tech on one of them. although, they didn't say what tech."

then Bombslide heard a sound of a explosion some miles away, when he got outside, he had to say this,

"It seems like that rumor was right."

Oliver: "Natalie and Mutt were there."

Bombslide: "Leaf! Husky!"

When the 2 heard him, Leaf said,

"What is it now?"

Bombslide: "I think we've got to save them two over there."

Oliver: "Wait!"

Bombslide(strangely confused): "Oliver, what is it?"

Oliver: "Mutt is actually a hybrid himself."

Bombslide: "What kind?"

Oliver: "a wolf hybrid, but he's still human."

Bombslide: "Thanks for telling me. Leaf! Husky! Let's Go!"

2 hours later back at their own house, bombslide had to tell Leaf to drive the van, and he's going to be in the trunk, because, he told him this...

"Really, i've got a weapon in the trunk of this van."

Leaf: "What is it?"

Bombslide: "a M-620 chain gun."

Leaf: "Ok, let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4: An Untimely Rescue

Conversation before the 4th chapter

Bryan: "Bombslide! We're ready for the 4th chapter! Where is he?"

Leaf: "He said that he's gone somewhere for a moment."

Bryan: "I'll wait."

3 or 4 hours later...

Bombslide: "I'm Back! I just had to get something."

Bryan: "I don't want to talk about it, let's just get to the 4th chapter, ok?

Bombslide: "Ok, let's get to it."

Chapter 4: An Untimely Rescue...

Leaf: "So, do you know where are they?

Bombslide: "Just get to where that explosion came from, a.k.a, that mushroom cloud."

Leaf: "Ok, then."

Bombslide: "Punch It!"

As the 3 make it to that place that cyberminusion said to the 2...

"I'm so going to enjoy destroying you two."

after he said said that, a van came out and crashed him into a tree, and bombslide opened the trunk doors and said,

"Hey! are you two lovebirds going to stand there and get killed by him, or are you two going to get in here and escape?"

as the two went inside the van and leaf drove them out of there, the cyberminusion chased after them, and bombslide had to say this,

"I think it's the right time to use the chain gun against him."

as he used the chain gun against him, he was almost slowed him down, but it gave him no damage, which he said this,

'What the crap? How is this not working?"

Mutt: "Really, only the power of the blue star can destroy a minusion."

Bombslide: "Oh, Well thank you for telling me that, Mutt. Well, who has that power?"

Mutt: "That would be Natalie beside me."

as he said that, Bombslide had to say this, after facepalm,

"Really, I would say this, but, really, your friend, Oliver, told me where you are and who your names is, but I Didn't know that Natalie has the power of the blue star, but he did tell me that Mutt is a wolf hybrid!"

After realizing that, bombslide remembered something that he said, and he just got a idea after shutting the doors, which he said this,

"I hope this thing could fly. leaf! you thinking what i'm thinking?"

Leaf: "You don't have to ask."

As he positioned to launch the car off the ground, bombslide said this,

"Hold on to something! It could get a little bumpy!"

As husky use a powerul blast to launch the car off the ground, Bombslide had to say this,

"My Plan worked! but..."

as he saw that they where going to crash onto his house, he said,

"Brace For impact!"

Boom! the van crashed into the roof of the house which after that , Bombslide said,

"Leaf, remind me to never think of anything stupid again."

Leaf: "Noted."

Bombslide: "everybody alright?"

Mutt: "What where you thinking? Your plan almost killed all of us!"

Bombslide: "It was the only plan I've got, and really, they can't fly you know!"

Leaf: "Can you both stop arguing? We don't have time with this you know?"

Natalie: "Ok, really, what's going on here? What's with the cyberminusion trying to kill us?"

Bombslide: I'll tell you all the whole thing, but right now, we've got to get your friends on the line. really, they got to know also, ok?"

Husky: "I Agree with Bombslide here."

Natalie(confused): "Um... Who is he?"

Bombslide: I'll tell you, but you've got to get your friends here also, ok?"

Natalie: "Ok."


	5. Chapter 5: The Realization of Things

Conversation before the 5th chapter

Bryan: "What I give to be a creator of this sequel..., well time for the next chapter."

Bombslide: "You mean I have to explain everything to them?"

Bryan: "Well, considering that there is a cyberminusion in the story, yes. you do."

Bombslide: "Fine, let's get it over with.'

Bryan: "good."

Chapter 5: The Realization of Things...

Bombslide(On Phone): "Sora, You on the Phone?"

Sora(on phone): "Yeah. What do you need?"

Bombslide(on phone): "I think it's time that i've got to tell you all what's going on. meet me, Leaf, Husky, Mutt, and Natalie at my house tomarrow, bring Oliver and Dr. Hayashi, ok?"

Sora(On Phone): "Ok, Got it."

as Bombslide gets off the phone, Leaf asks this,

"Are you sure we need to tell them this?"

Bombslide: "I'm sure, but it's best that they need to know, because, really, I, easily, think I need to reveal everything around this."

Leaf: "Well, it's your funeral."

Bombslide: "One moment please..."

as Bombslide gets on the phone, Husky asks this,

"Um, Who are you calling?"

Bombslide: "A tow truck, it's really going to be confusing when they see a van on the roof, but it better I don't want to explain it to them, ok?'

Husky: "Oh, ok."

Tomarrow morning, Bombslide was telling the tow truck driver this after he asked how did a van get to the roof of the house,

"Believe me, you really don't want to know, the reason might be confusing."

after he got the van back to the ground, the three vampires, arrived at his house, and Sora said,

"So, you said we have to meet you 5 at your house to explain everything, right?"

Bombslide(anxious); "I think it's better if I explain everything in the living room inside, ok?"

Sora: "Ok, as long we get this explaining thing over with."

as the 9 get to the living room, Bombslide said this,

"Not Everything is important, but since I'm a cyberhuman, I'll start from the beginning, I was born in April 17, 2876, 862 years in the future."

Sora: "Ok, how do we know that you're from the future?"

Bombslide: "I have a halo-shaped scar on my left arm, it's not that simple."

Bombslide exposed the scar in front of them, which Dr. Hayashi said,

"Ok, I think we all believe you."

Bombslide: "Good, now where was I...? Oh, yeah, when I was 24 years old, I joined a team called, "The Sprits Of Death", which I know the name was good, but since I was a great marksman, I joined anyway, although in the team, there is a minusion I used to call a friend, his name was Kratos, and a friend he was, but he was getting jealous of my impessive marksman skills.

Oliver: "How Jealous was he?"

Bombslide: "I don't want to explain. when I was 28 years old, the team forced me to kill my family, my wife, and my children, I never forgiven myself for that, then I discovered a blueprint, for time traveling devices, but there was only 3 made, so I had to burn them."

Mutt(Confused): "Why three?"

Bombslide: "I don't know, but anyways, when I was 36 in the year 2912, they told me their plan and what's the reason to build them, they told me it was a plan to kill a guy in the past so there will be no resistance in the future, I was angry, that I quit and took one of the 3 devices, and after i quit, someone unknown told me a back up plan, that after they failed, they where going touse some tech and fuse it with a minusion to make sure there are no interruptions in completing the mission. if your asking abous the self- talking wolf puppet, no offence, but he does have a name, husky, ok?"

Husky: "None taken, and thanks."

Bombslide: "No Problem, I know I should explain the rest, but since I told Leaf 2 years ago, I'll let him tell you all the rest, ok? I'm just going outside for a moment. Leaf, you tell them the rest."

Leaf: "Ok, then."

as Bombslide went outside for a moment, Leaf started to tell them the rest of his story,

Leaf: "After he quit, he went to his house to tell god to help him with making them stop their plan of changing the past, then a alien spaceship crashed to his house."

Husky: "Which made his arms, legs, and his left eye get torn off from the explosion."

Leaf: "Thank you, husky, now after he collapsed, a alien battlesuit fused with the torn off parts of his body, making his a lot stronger, faster, taller, and smarter, which after that, he decided to go back in time to stop this from happening."

Husky: "he saved both of our lifes, and destroyed the assassin which he decided to stay in the time, 2 years later, we were bored, he took us here, and not knowing what's going on, it became a lot more weird, because of strange things, like vampires, a wolf hybrid, a cyberminusion who wants them dead, and a stupid plan that got the van to crash into the roof of the house."

Bombslide got back to the house and said this,

"Now do you know what I'm saying? I think something has returned, and what's worse, it's taking someone else's orders now."

Natalie: 'I think the orders that cyberminusion's taking from, it's from king minusion."

Bombslide(Confused): "King minusiwhat now?"

Natalie: "easily, King Minusion, The minusions' leader, has a goal which is to bring a downfall to human society, so he can reign in a new world order. he's also the physical manifestation of the gold star."

Bombslide; "Thank you for telling me that, now that you told me, I think that I've figured out their plan, which is that he might be using him to destroy the blue star guardian, which is Natalie."

just at that moment, 2 unknown minusions crashed out the window and kidnapped Husky, Leaf and Mutt from them...

Bombslide: "Leaf! Husky!"

Natalie: "Mutt!"

The first minusion said this,

"The Cyberminusion sent this message from him."

The second minusion said this,

"I hope you two can defeat him without these 3."

and just like that they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6: A Triple Kidnapping

Conversation before the 6th chapter

Bombslide: "Ok, we're ready for the next chapter, where are you?"

Bryan: "Right on the ceiling."

Bombslide looks up and sees him on the ceiling.

Bombslide: "How did you get up there?"

Bryan: "I don't know, just get me down from here!"

Bombslide: "Ok."

as bombslide get's a ladder and a crowbar to get him down, he told Bryan this,

"now this might hurt after I get you off there."

after bombslide got him off the ceiling, Bryan said this,

"Well, this had got to hurt. well, onto the next chapter."

Chapter 6: A Triple Kidnapping...

at a unknown place, the cyberminusion said this,

"Now There are 6..., Perfect..."

later at Bombslide's house, he said,

"Great, not only your boyfriend is gone, but my 2 best friends are gone also! What are we going to do?"

just at that moment, the doorbell ringed, which Dr. Hayashi said,

"Another friend of yours?"

Bombslide(confused); "No. Who could it be at this hour?"

As Bombslide opened the door he discovered a unknown letter, but no person at the door. as he shut the door, Oliver said,

"Well, who was there?"

Bombslide: "I didn't see anyone at the door, I just found a unknown letter, but i cant understand the language, it's like it's in reverse."

Oliver: "Really? Let me see."

as Bombslide handed him the letter, Oliver said as he saw it,

"Wow, you're right. it's like it's in a unknown language."

Bombslide: "Wait a min..., before I quit, my friend, Kratos, handed me messages that you had to hand it up to a mirror to read it, I wonder..."

as Bombslide swiped the letter back, gone back to his room and shown the letter to the mirror, which resembled that he got the words back forward again.

Bombslide: "Yes! I think it actually worked, now listen..."

as Bombslide read the letter out loud to them, he said this,

"ok, the letter say this, 'Bombslide, I'm sure you remember me, I've commanded 2 minusions to kidnap Mutt, Leaf, and Husky. Unless you don't want me to Kill all three of them, I have a deal. If you and Natalie come cown to the Junkyard all alone, no friends, no allies, I'll gladly let them go. If you don't, I'll Kill them ON THE SPOT! See you then, Kratos' "

Sora(confused): "Why does your Cyberminusion friend want you and Natalie all alone?"

Bombslide: "I don't know, but I think I'm going to need more tech to help. Sora! Do you have some tech at your house?"

Sora: "Well, we do have Hayashi Tech, why?"

Bombslide: "You do have prototypes at your house, right?"

Sora: "Yes, why?"

Bombslide: "Don't you think that you could drive all of us at your house?"

Sora: "Yeah, Sure."

as the 5 reached their house, she asks this,

"Now, what do you need the prototypes for?"

Bombslide: I'm going to try to fuse them to my battlesuit, it might help me and Natalie defeat him."

Sora: "What? Are you Crazy? I haven't done tests on that yet!"

Bombslide: "That's why you have me for."

as Bombslide got in their house, in Sora's room, and got the prototypes out, she said this,

"Bombslide, Don't!"

But she was too late, as the prototypes fused with the battlesuit, it electrocuted him. during that, Natalie came in and said,

"Bombslide! Get out of there!"

Dr. Hayashi(worried): "No, Natalie! Don't!"

but as Natalie got in there to stop him, she also got electrocuted by that. after that, it knocked Bombslide and her out cold. when she came to 5 hours later, she said this,

"What happened?"

Sora(worried): "The Electrocution during the fusion knocked you and Bombslide out, lucky for you, yours were for 5 hours, Bombslide... I don't know."

Natalie: "Wait, you mean that he's still knocked out in here?"

Sora: "Yes, but the lucky thing is that none of the prototypes got fused to anybody else, only to him."

Natalie: "Only to him? Why?"

Sora: "I don't know."

then after a moment, Natalie said this,

"It Seems I have to go alone without him to save them."

Sora: "I don't know... How do you think he'll agree to that without him?"

Natalie: "I don't know if he'll agree, right?"

later... at the junkyard... Kratos appeared out of the pile with the three the 2 minusions kidnapped for him.

Kratos: "Well, Well, Well... Where's Bombslide?"

Natalie: "He's not here."

Kratos: "Perfect... Here's your boyfriend back, but Leaf and Husky... No!"

Natalie: "What? Why not?"

Kratos: "Because if Bombslide's not here, I guess, I'll have to kill you... it's finally a good to end the blue star guardian's life and make sure that my master gets to rule this world!"


	7. Chapter 7: A Ungrateful Path

Conversation before the 7th and almost final chapter.

Bombslide: "Ok, We're ready for the 7th and almost final chapter! Where is he?"

Leaf: "Well, considering that we're going to finish the crossover sequel with two final chapters, he's talking with his future self."

Bombslide: "Future self ?" How come I never met mine?"

Leaf: "I Don't know."

As Bryan came back, he said,

"Ok, sorry for the extra delay. But we're ready for the 2 final chapters, starting with chapter 7."

Bombslide: "Ok, Let's get to it!"

Chapter 7: A Ungrateful Path...

As the battle was going to start, Natalie said to Mutt,

"Mutt, you might want to get out of here. It might get ugly."

As Mutt got out of here, he told himself this,

"I need to get Bombslide back here for help."

As Mutt got to Bombslide's house, his wolf senses tracked him to where he was, but while back at the junkyard...

Kratos(ragefully angry): "You should have turned back at your life."

Natalie: "Yeah, but as Bombslide told me who you were, 'Kratos', I think it's time I defeated you, with or without him."

Kratos: "Good... Bring it on then!"

As she fired a Blue Star blast as him, Kratos' gold star blast disingrated the blast and almost hurt her, which he said this,

"You have no chance of hope left if you think you could defeat me..."

later at the Hayashi family household, Sora heard a doorbell ringing at the house outside. As she opened the door, she discovered it was Mutt, which he said this,

"Where's Bombslide?"

Sora: "He's in a coma."

Mutt: "What? Let me see."

As she led him up to her room, he saw Bombslide's body, completely knocked out cold, as he asked what happened to him, she said this,

"He had a idea about fusing some of the prototypes onto his battlesuit. but during the fusion, he and Natalie got knocked out by the electrocution the fusion made, lucky for her, the prototypes only got fused to him, nobody else got fused with that, and her coma only lasted 5 hours, but about Bombslide, I don't know."

Mutt: "Only to him? Why is that?"

Sora: "I don't know, but I hope he wakes up soon."

A min. later, Oliver said this,

"You two might want to see this."

As Bombslide came to, he said this, worried,

"What happened? Where's Natalie?"

As Bombslide asked this, Mutt said,

"She's at the junkyard, alone, no help, battling Kratos there."

Bombslide(rageful): "What? She needs my help right now! She can't handle that cyberminusion by herself!"

As he got up from her bed, hurt, Sora said this,

"Hold it! You can't help her hurt like this!"

Bombslide(rageful): "No time! I need to help her! There's no time to help with this right now!"

Sora(worried): "You can't help her now, how are your powers going to help her, you two could get killed!"

Bombslide(rageful): "I'll take my chances. Now, let me go! She needs help in defeating him."

As he heard a explosion sound in the junkyard, and he knew that she needed his help in the battle. As he got outside a jetpack popped out of his back, which he said this,

"A jetpack? She never had a prototype like this before. Must be after the fusion."

As Bombslide flied off to the junkyard, Dr. Hayashi said this,

"Um, Sora..., did you had a prototype involving a jetpack?"

Sora(confused): "No. Why is that?"

Dr. Hayashi: "I don't know, but really, I think he got one."

later at the junkyard, a wounded Natalie was found sitting beside a junk pile, and before Kratos was going to finish her, he said this,

"The Blue Star Guardian's life ends right here and now, without any distractions or allies. Goodbye!"

But as he was going to get the final kill, a strange thing fell out of the sky, but he realized the guy going at him, it was Bombslide, and when he crashed, Bombslide said this,

"I thought you were my friend in the future, but I guess i was wrong. This time it ends here and now!"

Kratos(laughing): "Oh, Bombslide, when you killed your family, I had to tell the leader to make you kill them for me."

Bombslide(Ragefully angry): "What? For all this time I was doing your mission?"

Kratos: "Yes. and as you did, I had to make sure you were blamed for it."

Bombslide(Ragefully angry): "You know, the only thing you shouldn't do is unleash my own rage. But since you revealed to me that it was your doing, maybe you should resisted."

As Bombslide unleashed his rage and releashed a powerful punch against him. after he did, he saw blue fire eminate from his hand, which he said this,

"Huh? But I thought..."

Then a memory came back to remind him of his own power, which it said this,

"Only the power of the Blue Star could destroy a Minusion."

and as the words saying that, "only the power of the Blue Star", echoed into his head, he said this,

"Natalie, I think during the electrocution, some of your power got to me during the fusion. which means..."

As he got the thing right in his head, he said this,

"Natalie, get up! I think the odds have just got better in our opinion..."

as he got her up, Kratos said this,

'But... That's Impossible? How could you damage me? I'm supposed to be only killed by the Blue Star Guardian."

Bombslide(Ragefully angry): "Impossible, my own butt. it's time to end this."


	8. Chapter 8: Bombslide: Unleashed!

Conversation before the 8th and final chapter

Bryan: "Well, 8th chapter is ready, all we need to do is get Bombslide here to finish it. where is he?"

As Bryan looks for Bombslide, He heard some punching sounds in Bombslide's dressing room. as he went in he asked him this,

"Bombslide! Are you ready yet?"

As Bombslide heard him while he was using the punching bag, he said this...

"What is it now? I'm tring to build up my rage here!"

Bryan: "Ok..., I'll check up on you later."

1 hour and 50 mins. later, he soon heard chainsaw sounds in there, When he went in there, he said,

"Bombslide! What's going on?"

when he saw him, he was using a chainsaw, and tore the punching bag in half, which Bombslide said this,

"Ok! Now I'm ready!"

Bryan(Scared): Ok... Let's get to it then, ok?"

Bombslide: "Alright then."

Chapter 8: Bombslide: Unleashed!

as the battle was going to start, again , now with Bombslide, new and improved, he was destined to help Natalie defeat Kratos, which Bombslide said this,

"Kratos, you had to trick me into killing my family, and I had to take a false mission to do it, now, that all this is revealed..., I really am going to unleash all my anger against you. no matter what, we're going to defeat you."

Kratos(angry): "well, go on then, make my day."

As Bombslide charged against him, Kratos Blasted another Gold Star Blast against him, but Bombslide used his own powers against him, painfully hurting him to no end, punch after punch, Kratos was seen that Bombslide had forgotten the fact that they used to be friends. As Bombslide was going to get the last two blasts on him, Kratos said,

"I thought we used to be best friends, but I guess I was wrong."

Bombslide: "Let's see if you could remember this!"

and with them words, he launched Kratos with one punch into the sky, and as he was already falling down to the ground, he said to Natalie,

"Natalie, when i say 3, we unleash the power against him."

as Kratos was going to hit the ground, he said the singal,

"three!"

and both of their powers were used in one powerful blast, which Kratos was destroyed in, which Natalie said this,

"We did it..."

and she fainted to unconsciousness on the ground, which Bombslide said this,

"I guess the injuries were too much on you. But for now, i got to get Leaf and Husky untied."

As he was going to untie them, he saw the same 2 minusions that kidnapped them. after he untied the 2, he threw something at one of them and told them this,

"Tell your king this, your assassin is dead, and he's next!"

and with these words, they ran out of the junkyard, scared. he told Leaf this,

"Leaf! you got your cell phone?"

as Leaf handed him the cell phone, he called Dr. Hayashi's number, which he answered,

'Yes, what do you want?"

Bombslide(on phone): "This is Bombslide, Kratos is defeated, and natalie is unconscious and wounded after the battle, don't you think you could drive the van to the junkyard, we've got to get her to a hospital."

Dr. Hayashi(on phone, worried): "Sure, on the way."

2 hours later, Natalie regained consciousness, and saw herself in the van with Bombslide and others, which she said this,

"Battle's over, right?"

Bombslide: "Yes, and that combined blast got the Blue Star energy out of me, but, you still have that power."

Natalie: "What happened?"

Bombslide: "You were wounded during the battle, but you are still alive. Thank God."

5 days later...

Leaf: "Finally, we are going to get out of this town, this has been the weirdest vacation ever."

Bombslide: "I agree with you Leaf, it was the weirdest vacation ever, but it could be finally over with."

Leaf: "yeah, finally we could get back home. back to my house."

Husky: "Wait a min. Aren't we forgetting something?"

2 hours later, a healed Natalie was at the house with Mutt, and as they saw the 3 going to leave the town, She said this,

"Bombslide, we both wanted to say thanks for saving us from him."

Bombslide: "your welcome. "

Before the 3 left, Bombslide said to the 2 of them this,

"Natalie! Mutt! can you two tell Dr. Hayashi that i left him a gift in his house?"

Natalie: "Sure."

10 hours later, the 3 are back home and Rug Burn asked a question to the 3,

"Where were you three? And what happened to Bombslide?"

Bombslide: "Belive me, Rug Burn, you really don't want to know what happened the last 6 days, but we were at peach creek, but I must tell you, it's been the weirdist town we 3 have been to."

Roadburn: "How much weird?"

Bombslide: "It's like too confusing for me to tell. Leaf! Is it ok if i stay at your house for a little while? This weird vacation just tired me out."

Leaf: "Yeah, sure. But just sleep on the couch, ok?"

Bombslide: "Ok."

later in Bombslide's dream,

"finally, I could have no more dangers in this again, that message almost got me scared. But now that my rage is contained again, How am I going to control it?"


End file.
